sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βραβεία Φυσικής 2011
Βραβείον award Είναι μία διάκριση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "βραβείο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Κατάλογος Isaac Newton Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Kadanoff Leo P., University of Chicago For inventing conceptual tools that reveal the deep implications of scale invariance on the behavior of phase transitions and dynamical systems. ------------- Business and Innovation Medal of the Institute of Physics Dr Batey Graham John, Oxford Instruments NanoScience For sustained outstanding contribution to the application of low temperature physics in an industrial high technology environment. --------------- Dirac Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Isham Christopher, Imperial College London For his major contributions to the search for a consistent quantum theory of gravity and to the foundations of quantum mechanics. ---------------- Faraday Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Watson Alan Andrew, University of Leeds For his outstanding leadership within the Pierre Auger Observatory, and the insights he has provided to the origin and nature of ultra high energy cosmic rays. ------------------- Glazebrook Medal of the Institute of Physics Professor Parker Richard J., Dr Mike Howse Mike and Professor Ruffles Philip C. , Rolls Royce Group For the creation, development and expansion of the Rolls-Royce University Technology Centre (UTC) network, widely held to be the exemplary model for University/ Industry interaction. ------------------- Chadwick Medal and Prize Professor Wyatt Terry, University of Manchester For his outstanding contributions to Hadron Collider Physics. ------------- Joule Medal and Prize Dr Arnone Donald D, TeraView Ltd. For his pioneering work in the science, technology and applications of terahertz radiation. ---------------- Mott Medal and Prize Professor Mackenzie Andrew Peter, University of St Andrews For his major and original contributions to the physics of strongly correlated electrons in oxides, in particular, their superconductivity and quantum criticality. --------------- Payne-Gaposchkin Medal and Prize Professor Elsworth Yvonne, University of Birmingham For the development of Helioseismology into a unique quantitative tool probing the deep interior of the Sun, illuminating stellar structure and evolution and the solar neutrino problem. -------------- Rayleigh Medal and Prize Professor Tseytlin Arkady, Imperial College London For his contributions to the understanding of string theory and of its relation to conventional quantum field theories, and in particular to non-abelian gauge theories that form the basis for our current theoretical description of elementary particle interactions. --------------- Tabor Medal and Prize Professor Turberfield Andrew, University of Oxford For his seminal contributions to nano-science, in particular, for pioneering the technique of holographic lithography and DNA self-assembly. ----------------- Young Medal and Prize Professor Walmsley Ian A., University of Oxford For his innovative contributions to optical physics and technology, in particular in the areas of quantum control, quantum optics and ultra-fast metrology. -------------- Maxwell Medal and Prize Dr Starinets Andrei, University of Oxford For his contributions to our understanding of the transport properties of systems of strongly coupled quantum fields. --------------- Moseley Medal and Prize Dr Tinetti Giovanna, University College London For her work, pioneering the use of infrared, primary transit spectroscopy to characterise the molecular composition of extra solar planets. ------------------- Paterson Medal and Prize Dr Guck Jochen, University of Cambridge For his invention of the optical stretcher, together with other novel physical probes to elucidate cellular mechanical and optical properties, their role in biological function and their potential in medical diagnostics. ------------------- Bragg Medal and Prize Professor Scott Philip Harland, University of Leeds For his influential research in physics education which has had a significant impact on teachers and the teaching of physics in secondary schools. ---------------- Kelvin Medal and Prize Professor Al-Khalili Jim, University of Surrey For his outstanding work in communicating physics to public audiences face- to- face at numerous public events and through his work as a writer and broadcaster. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βραβείο Nobel Φυσικής *Βραβείο Nobel Χημείας *Βραβείο Nobel Ιατρικής *Βραβείο Nobel Οικονομίας *βραβείο Oscar *βράβευση *διάκριση *Βραβεία Φυσικής * Βραβεία Φυσικής 2012 Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *iop.org *[ ]